Flaviviruses, which are transmitted by mosquitoes or ticks, cause life-threatening infections in man, such as encephalitis and hemorrhagic fever. Four distinct, but closely related serotypes of the flavivirus dengue are known, so-called DENV-1, -2, -3, and -4. Dengue is endemic in most tropical and sub-tropical regions around the world, predominantly in urban and semi-urban areas. According to the World Health Organization (WHO), 2.5 billion people of which 1 billion children are at risk of DENV infection (WHO, 2002). An estimated 50 to 100 million cases of dengue fever [DF], half a million cases of severe dengue disease (i.e. dengue hemorrhagic fever [DHF] and dengue shock syndrome [DSS]), and more than 20,000 deaths occur worldwide each year. DHF has become a leading cause of hospitalization and death amongst children in endemic regions. Altogether, dengue represents the most common cause of arboviral disease. Because of recent large outbreaks in countries situated in Latin America, South-East Asia and the Western Pacific (including Brazil, Puerto Rico, Venezuela, Cambodia, Indonesia, Vietnam, Thailand), numbers of dengue cases have risen dramatically over the past years. Not only is the number of dengue cases increasing as the disease is spreading to new areas, but the outbreaks tend to be more severe.
Although progress is being made in the development of vaccines against dengue with the availability of the Dengvaxia® vaccine, many difficulties are encountered. These include the existence of a phenomenon referred to as antibody-dependent enhancement (ADE). Recovery from an infection by one serotype provides lifelong immunity against that serotype but confers only partial and transient protection against a subsequent infection by one of the other three serotypes. Following infection with another serotype, pre-existing heterologous antibodies form complexes with the newly infecting dengue virus serotype but do not neutralize the pathogen. Instead, virus entry into cells is believed to be facilitated, resulting in uncontrolled virus replication and higher peak viral titers. In both primary and secondary infections, higher viral titers are associated with more severe dengue disease. Since maternal antibodies can easily pass on to infants by breast feeding, this might be one of the reasons that children are more affected by severe dengue disease than adults.
In locations with two or more serotypes circulating simultaneously, also referred to as hyper endemic regions, the risk of serious dengue disease is significantly higher due to an increased risk of experiencing a secondary, more severe infection. Moreover, in a situation of hyper-endemicity, the probability of the emergence of more virulent strains is increased, which in turn augments the probability of dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF) or dengue shock syndrome. The mosquitoes that carry dengue, including Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus (tiger mosquito), are moving north on the globe. According to the United States (US) Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), both mosquitoes are currently omnipresent in southern Texas. The spread north of dengue-carrying mosquitoes is not confined to the US, but has also been observed in Europe.
Dengvaxia®, the dengue vaccine produced by Sanofi Pasteur was first approved in Mexico and has received in the meantime approval in more countries. Nevertheless, the vaccine leaves considerable room for improvement due to limited efficacy, especially against DENV-1 and -2, low efficacy in flavivirus-naïve subjects and the lengthy dosing schedule.
Despite these shortcomings, the vaccine is a game changer in endemic settings as it will offer protection to a large part of the population, but likely not to very young infants, who bear the largest burden of dengue. In addition, the dosing schedule and very limited efficacy in flavivirus-naïve subjects make it unsuitable and likely not worthwhile/cost-effective for travelers from non-endemic areas to dengue-endemic areas. The above mentioned shortcomings of the dengue vaccines are the reason why there is a need for a pre-exposure prophylactic dengue antiviral.
Furthermore, today, specific antiviral drugs for the treatment or prevention of dengue fever virus infection are not available. Clearly, there is still a great unmet medical need for therapeutics for the prevention or treatment of viral infections in animals, more in particular in humans and especially for viral infections caused by Flaviviruses, more in particular Dengue virus. Compounds with good anti-viral potency, no or low levels of side-effects, a broad spectrum activity against multiple Dengue virus serotypes, a low toxicity and/or good pharmacokinetic or -dynamic properties are highly needed.
WO-2010/021878 discloses 2-phenylpyrrolidine and indoline derivatives as cold menthol receptor antagonists for treatment of inflammatory and central diseases. WO-2013/045516 discloses indole and indoline derivatives for use in the treatment of dengue viral infections.
The present invention now provides compounds, substituted indole derivatives, which show high potent activity against all four (4) serotypes of the Dengue virus.